"Finding Dennis" - Part 1 - New Parents
Cast * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) as Marlin * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) as Coral Transcript sunny day in a ocean, a male character and his wife are in their tree admiring the beauty of their home. FRED: 'Wow. '''DAPHNE: '''Mmm. '''FRED: '''Wow. '''DAPHNE: '''Mmm-hmm. '''FRED: '''Wow. '''DAPHNE: '''Yes, Fred. No, I see it. It's beautiful. '''FRED: '''So, Daph, when you said you wanted an ocean view, you didn't think that we we're gonna get the whole ocean, did you? Huh? ''sighs Oh yeah. A character can breath out here. Did your man deliver or did he deliver? 'DAPHNE: '''My man delivered. '''FRED: '''And it wasn't so easy. '''DAPHNE: '''Because a lot of other character had their eyes on this place. '''FRED: '''You better believe they did--every single one of them. '''DAPHNE: '''Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. ''watched all the other kids going about their business. 'FRED: '''So, you do like it, don't you? '''DAPHNE: '''No, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But Freddy, I know that the drop away is desirable with the great schools and the amazing view and all, but do we really need so much space? '''FRED: '''Daphne, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. ''through the window They'll wake up, opens a door poke their little heads out and they'll see a big bad golden dinosaur! See, right by their bedroom window. 'DAPHNE: '''Shhh, you're gonna wake the kids. '''FRED: '''Oh, right. Right. ''[Fred and Daphne climb to a nest in their tree where their cute little babies are sleeping.] '''DAPHNE: ''of the babies'' Aww, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name them. FRED: 'You wanna name all of 'em, right now? All right, we'll name this half Freddie Jr. and then this half Daphne Jr. Okay, we're done. '''DAPHNE: '''I like Dennis. '''FRED: '''Dennis? Well, we'll name one Dennis but I'd like most of them to be Freddie Jr. '''DAPHNE: '''Just think that in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents! '''FRED: '''Yeah. What if they don't like me? '''DAPHNE: '''Freddy. '''FRED: '''No, really. '''DAPHNE: '''There's over 400 babies. Odds are, ''her door closes one of them is bound to like you. Fred knocks the door opens at Daphne's bedroom 'DAPHNE: '''What happened? '''FRED: '''You remember how we met? '''DAPHNE: '''Well, I try not to. '''FRED: '''Well, I remember. ''started chasing Daphne playfully. "Excuse me, miss, can you check and see if there's a hook in my lip?" chases her from the branch they were standing on and onto a hill that was right next to the branch. '''DAPHNE: ''squealed with delight.'' Freddie! FRED: '''"Well, you gotta look a little closer because it's wiggling". '''DAPHNE: ''he tries to kiss her'' Get away! 'FRED: '''Here he is. Cutie's here! ''looks and sees that most of the children ran away and hid. Two gophers scrambled underground, a turtle hid in its shell, and a bird flew away quickly. Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts Category:Finding Dennis Scenes Category:Kronk Pepikrankenitz Category:The Mizfitz Category:2004 Animated Films Category:2005 DVD Category:2012 DVD